


Tea for Three

by Deaflittlesnail



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Games, Hecate is a smol, Julie is longsuffering, Mildred is part of a loving family, Multi, Phb&j, Pippa over indulges in sweets, Smut, Threesome, but she is rewarded well enough, ending nsfw, enough sugar to support a dentist full time, movie, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaflittlesnail/pseuds/Deaflittlesnail
Summary: There wasn’t enough tea in Hecate Hardbroom’s opinion. Not when contrasted with the piles of plated sweet treats. Pippa Pentangle had set a beautiful orange marmalade cake in the centre of the table they were sharing with Julie Hubble and Hecate had thought that sufficient for three women to enjoy only two hours after lunch. Then Julie had bustled in with a platter of assorted mini fruit pies and chocolate eclairs.





	Tea for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catmca100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/gifts).



> This is a special birthday gift to Catriona. Enjoy my darling! I kept it angst free and sugar sweet just for you! 
> 
> Special thanks to @Fxngirlmadness for being an awesome beta!

There wasn’t enough tea in Hecate Hardbroom’s opinion. Not when contrasted with the piles of plated sweet treats. Pippa Pentangle had set a beautiful orange marmalade cake in the centre of the table they were sharing with Julie Hubble and Hecate had thought that sufficient for three women to enjoy only two hours after lunch. Then Julie had bustled in with a platter of assorted mini fruit pies and chocolate eclairs. 

Pippa had gasped that she’d forgotten the puddings and Hecate had watched, shaken to her core as both women had brought out more and more assorted treats. It was too much... the table seemed to be tapping SOS against her leg, groaning under the weight of the sugar.

“Sugar?”

Hecate blinked, looking over at Julie. The smiling blonde held out a cup of tea gesturing to the sugar cubes. They were nearly hidden behind the pile of maple frosted doughnuts. 

“No. No, thank you.” She accepted the cup, tipping a short measure of cream into it and stirring it with swipe of her finger. Normally she wasn’t so flippant with magic, but she was on edge today. 

Julie sliced into the cake, taking a piece herself and one aside for Pippa. Hecate declined graciously. They’d just eaten lunch... 

They sipped and chewed in relative silence, enjoying the afternoon relaxation. Cake slice gone; Pippa reached for a pastry.

“Did you make these?”

Pippa moaned, mouth full of eclair. 

Julie shook her head.

“They’re from the corner bakery. Pretty good though eh?”

“They’re sinful, Julie. I’d marry this one.” She took another bite, finishing it off and licking her fingers with relish. “So good.”

Hecate blinked furiously.

“It’s ridiculous to propose marriage to a pastry, Pippa.”

Pippa grinned, a small bit of chocolate smeared on her upper lip. Hecate’s fingers twitched with the effort to not vanish it. 

“This isn’t just a pastry, Hiccup.”

Julie snickered, sipping her tea.

“It’s an experience.”

Hecate rolled her eyes. 

“Watching you eat is the experience.” She deadpanned.

“Oy!” Pippa mocked-gasped. “I’ll have you know I eat very well.”

Julie rolled her eyes.

“Of course, Pips.” She soothed.

It was Sunday and that meant they had tea at 2 and Big Boggle at 2:30ish. It was not Hecate’s first choice of games; but also two Sunday’s of enduring charades, she was eager to give the font cubes a chance.

“I’ll get the game! Eat something, Hecate.” Julie hurried from the room, her brown cardigan flapping behind her.

“Are you sure there’s enough?” Hecate sneered, earning herself a stuck out tongue from Pippa. 

“We won’t eat it all, silly. It’s just for options!” She selected a chocolate tart and ate it with all the gusto of a half-starved alley cat. 

Hecate couldn’t help but stare. It was a wonder that anyone could make food look that good. Or consume so much of it without getting sick. She was already feeling a bit green just watching.

She sipped her tea again and then finally selected a safe-looking cucumber sandwich from a valentine’s snoopy plate. It had a bit too much butter for her tastes but it went down smooth enough.

“Pen or pencil?” Julie asked, hurrying back into the room. She held out three pens, all from various local insurance agencies and two pencils with hello kitty on one and a farting unicorn with the words “glittertastic” in pink metallic font. Hecate took a pen and feigned shock that Pippa selected the unicorn with a squeal of delight. 

“It’s adorable!”

“Mildred got that from a bookstore in town.” Julie explained, setting up the box and cubes. It was a simple game. There was a box with cubes randomly shaken to show a letter. The cubes spelt out random words according to how they were shaken. The way to earn points was to find words that the others missed. Any matching words with the other players was marked off. It was simple enough and timed with a simple 3-minute timer.

“All ready.” Julie asked, pen in hand.

“Only letters that touch?” Pippa asked, shaking the cube to ensure they were randomized.

“Yeah only side to side or up and down. So yeah touching.”

“Backwards?” Hecate asked. She’d read the rules nine times but had been burnt by ‘house-rules’ during rummikub the month before and was now overly cautious.

“Backwards is good.”

Three minutes whirled by as the three women studied the cube and wrote down their words, avoiding eye contact and dramatically covering their papers from time to time. Or at least Hecate did. 

“Time!” Pippa shrieked. 

Hecate jumped.

“Must you scream it, every time?”

Pippa beamed at her.

“I must.”

“Okay! I’ll read my list and you cross off all the ones that are the same. Remember, 1 point for three letter words, etc.”

Hecate nodded along, glancing over at Pippa’s list. 

“Hey! No cheating!” The headmistress teased, hugging her slip of paper to her chest. 

“The time is done. How is it cheating?” Hecate grimaced.

Pippa winked.

“Okay, see if you have any of these. Yes, poor, root, poo-“

“That’s not a word!” Hecate interrupted. 

“It most certainly is a word. Poo as in ‘shit, I need to poo’.” Julie grinned, glad to see Hecate redden at the example. 

“Vulgarity will not get you the point. It’s not a proper word.”

“I think it is.” Pippa shrugged. “I can google it.”

“You google everything. Googling something does not make it proper. Look it up in the dictionary instead.” Hecate insisted, summoning the heavy and vaguely dusty Webster’s from the chaotically organised book case. 

“Google can check dictionaries. It’s faster than books.”

Hecate’s eyes narrowed and her teeth set. 

“Faster isn’t better.”

Pippa sighed.

“Oh Wiktionary says it’s real.”

“Wiktionary!?” Hecate’s eyes flashed. “You’re making that up!”

Pippa grinned, holding up Mildred’s borrowed iPad. 

“Nope. See, ‘poo, faeces, plural, poos’ it’s a noun. A noun, Hecate. Gotta be real. And it has synonyms…”

“Still gonna fight it?” Julie asked, triumphant.

Hecate glowered but deflated slightly.

“Very well. I’ll allow it.”

“Thanks, you’re a doll.” Julie teased, going back to her list. Hecate and Pippa has both crossed off everything she’d said so far except ‘poo’. Pippa had it but Hecate did not. The reason was fairly obvious. 

“Rag, Rat, yoop-“

“Whoa! Jules, that’s not a word.” Pippa informed them, already typing on the iPad.

“It is!” Julie insisted, eager to gain the two points. 

Hecate said nothing.

“It’s not. And as soon as the Wi-Fi comes back I’ll prove it.” 

Hecate sighed.

“It is a word, Pipsqueak.”

Both women stared at her.

“What?” Even Julie was actually surprised. She’d hoped to pull it out by persistence and force of will.

“Sobbing- yoop.” It’s in the dictionary. Proper and all.”

She didn’t seem too happy about it; but Pippa wasn’t convinced. Her hand rested on the dictionary but didn’t move to actually open it. It was as if she’d casually tossed ‘yoop’ into her daily conversations for years. 

“You have it don’t you?” She gasped, snatching Hecate’s paper. “She does!”

Julie burst into giggles; torn between Pippa’s horrified shock and Hecate’s blossoming smirk. 

“She’s being sneaky.” She hiccupped. A jam doughnut slipped into her plate and she grabbed the pot to refill everyone’s cup.

“I am playing the game.” Hecate intoned, stirring the hot liquid and ignoring the doughnut. It vanished a moment later, pink sharp finger nails ripping it apart.

“Uh huh. Well neither of you get it because you both have it so there!” Pippa tossed Hecate’s paper back and made a bold line through “yoop” with her unicorn pencil, a bit of jam clinging to the eraser.

They settled back in a moment later. 

“Anyone have tye?” Hecate asked, pen poised.

“Spell it.” Julie frowned. 

“T. Y. E.” 

“No way that’s a word. Not with that spelling, love.”

“Yes, it’s for ores.”

“To row a boat?” Pippa asked, looking unsure. 

“No, ore from mining.” 

Hecate finished her cup and seized up the dictionary, long fingers flipping quickly through the pages without actually touching them.

“A launder for washing ores.” She read aloud, smirk already in place.

Julie threw up her hands.

“Okay, okay. You get that one, Miss-ore-laundry.”

Hecate settled back in her chair, enjoying the win.

“Seems like you’re far too comfortable with all these non-magical things all of a sudden, Hiccup.”

Pippa muttered, irritated at her lack of points.

Julie had three and Hecate two at the end. 

“How so?”

“Dictionary, non-magic ore washing. How’d you ever hear of that anyway?”

Rolling her eyes, Julie set a doughnut on Pippa’s empty plate. 

“She looked up the word after, Pips. That’s how most of us play after all.”

Hecate stiffened.

“I did no such thing. That would be cheating.”

Julie raised a hand in a defensive gesture.

“Okay okay. My bad. I guess you’re just an expert with ore laundry terminology.”

Pippa giggled, sugar coursing through her bloodstream.

“Expert ore terminology. That’s funny.”

Hecate didn’t seem to think so.

“I’ve read extensively throughout my life. How is it of any surprise that I read about non-magical areas of study?”

“Because you hate anything that doesn’t have magic.” Pippa teased, pointing at her with the last bite of a powdery green doughnut.

“Do not!” 

“Well maybe not hate.”

Julie supplied, biting into a chocolate squid shaped cookie. Mildred had gotten past her aquarium animals phase, but the fact that all their cookie cutters were squids, fish and seals remained. 

“You do make it clear you don’t enjoy non-magical things. Especially at Cackles.”

Hecate shifted in her seat. 

“Cackles is a school for learning witches. Of course non-magical practices are frowned upon.” She muttered, looking down at her empty tea cup.

“Outside it though.” She focused back on Julie. “Maybe I’ve learnt to enjoy some aspects of a magic-free life.”

Julie sniffed softly, reaching out to grab Hecate’s hand, softly squeezing it. 

“Thanks. I’m fond of you too.” She whispered.

Hecate blushed lightly and looked away.

“Round 2?” Pippa asked. She propped up her feet and reached for the cube.

Two shakes and they settled in for the game.

It was nearly 4 when Mildred rapped on the mirror. None of the women heard it. They were intently lost in a debate on whether ‘floof’ was actually a word. Pippa was in solid support of it with Hecate and Julie vehemently opposing.

“Mum!” Mildred shouted, smiling and waving her hand. It always made her happy to see her mum with her new ‘witchy’ friends. It had taken some getting used to; seeing Miss Hardbroom outside of school, in her living room. Especially when that meant seeing her laugh and joke and even, watch Hotel Transylvania. It was good for all three women and thus good for Mildred too. She’d been getting better at potions now that she could ask Miss Hardbroom for helpful tips. The woman had not changed her persona at school in the slightest; but she was warmer when they were alone in detention. And practically an aunt when they were all at the apartment. 

“- my hair is not floofy because it’s not a word, Pippa!” Julie nearly shrieked, threateningly waving a croissant. 

“Urban dictionary-“

Hecate stood up, shaking the table. 

“For the hundredth time we don’t care what urban dictionary says. That’s about as real as that “smol” you tried to pull last game.”

Pippa squeaked. 

“Smol is a word. You’re a smol, you would know!”

Hecate stamped her foot. Mildred’s mouth dropped open. 

“Stop saying that! I am taller than you, Pippa Pentangle!”

Julie snickered.

“It’s not just someone who’s tiny, Miss Hardbroom. It can also be someone who’s cute or adorable.”

“Of which I am neither.”

Julie winked at her as Pippa stood. 

“You’re making the cutest mock tantrum I’ve ever seen, Hiccup.” She chuckled, leaning over to kiss the brunette’s cheek. “We’re the same height without those shoes you insist on.”

Hecate flopped back into her chair, cheeks burning.

“No, you’re a good few centimetres shorter.”

Julie brushed crumbs from her hands and stood.

“Okay back to back, let’s get this over with.”

Hecate shook her head.

“I’m not letting you measure us.”

Pippa was already kicking off her shoes, kneeling to grab Hecate’s left ankle.

“Stop!” The potions mistress shrieked, as Pippa removed one surprisingly-sensibly heeled black pump and reached for the other. Hecate wiggled her foot free but in the process toppled out of the chair; hitting the floor with a thump. Pippa had the high ground and within seconds, Hecate was shoeless, rubbing her sore hip.

“Are you okay?” Pippa asked, serious as she knelt down next to her. “I didn’t mean to knock you from the chair.”

“And yet you hardly paused.” Hecate muttered wryly.

Pippa looked ashamed for a moment before smirking.

“I can kiss it better.” She teased, leaning forward.

“You most certainly cannot.” Hecate placed a hand against Pippa’s shoulder, keeping her from getting closer. “Help me up and keep your lips to yourself.”

“Little blonde hussy.” Julie chided eyes dancing. She held up a book. “Now back to back.”

Unwillingly, Hecate let Pippa help her up and line up their backs; while Julie set the book on their heads. 

“Hmm, hard to say...”

Hecate folded her arms. 

“Hardly. I am taller, Julie.”

“Is she tippy toeing!?” Pippa gasped, looking down at the brooding woman’s black stockings. 

“Stop accusing me of cheating.” Hecate snapped, hand still rubbing her hip. It didn’t hurt as much as it annoyed her.

Mildred watched in fascination as her mum ended up jokingly whacking Pippa in the back of the head with the book to get her to stop pushing back on Hecate’s shoulders.

“Pippa’s taller.” Julie with all the solemnity of a royal birth announcement.

“What?!”

“I knew it!” Pippa fist pumped the air, dancing about.

Mildred’s cheeks hurt from smiling too broadly. 

She tapped the glass again. 

“Mum! Miss Hardbroom?”

“Millie!” Julie hurried over to the mirror, tossing the book onto the sofa. “Everything okay?” She asked concerned. 

Mildred nodded, still watching as Pippa finished her victory dance and helped (pushed) Hecate back into her chair.

“Everything’s great, mum. It’s 4 so I was just calling to say hi.”

“Hello, Mildred! You should come in and play games. We have snacks.”

“Enough for all of Cackles and Pentangles.” Hecate supplied snarkily. 

“That’d be great, Miss Pentangle but I have revising to do and you seem to all be having fun without me.” She shared a knowing look with her mum.

“You should have already finished any revising you had.” Hecate remarked, ignoring the glare from Julie. “You seemed familiar with the potions procedures during Friday’s pop quiz.”

Pippa snorted back laughter. “You called it a pop quiz?”

Mildred blushed.

“You aced a pop quiz? Love, that’s amazing. Congrats!”

“I didn’t ‘ace’ it.” Mildred muttered, still red. 

“But she only missed one question and I’m sure that had something to do with her shoelaces attacking her.” Hecate drawled.

“Ethel?”

Mildred shrugged.

“Spilt jumping potion, actually. Enid apologised.”

Hecate nodded. 

“And she had detention last night for possessing it in the first place.”

“You soft smol.”

Pippa was practically draped across the back of Hecate’s chair, her fingers playing with the loose braid of the woman’s hair. 

“Stop it.” Hecate hissed. But no one in the room took her seriously. Not when she gripped Pippa’s hand a moment later. 

“So if you don’t need to study. You should pop in.”

Julie lit up, eager to have her daughter for an evening. She missed her.

“Yeah I guess so.” Mildred beamed. 

“Done.” Hecate transferred her into the room and the mirror connection fizzed out. “You can return with me for bedtime.” She instructed, earning a thumbs up from Julie.

“Awesome, you’re the bats.” Mildred crowed, enjoying the pink cheeks that the older woman gained at the praise. High indeed from a third-year.

“Boogle?”

Pippa shook the cubes, bouncing her ponytail. Mildred suddenly wondered how much of the table the headmistress has consumed. She seemed, perkier and even pinker, than normal.

“Mildred’s not much for word games are you, pet. Wanna watch a show instead?”

The girl nodded, thankful as her mum gathered up the game pieces, leaving Miss Pentangle to offer Mildred some ‘food’ from the feast.

“It’s a lot isn’t it?” she asked, overwhelmed with the choices, despite liking every one of them.

“Mildred has a point, Pippa. This was entirely too much sugar for three people.”

“Maybe for two.” Pippa pouted, pinning the potions mistress with a glare. “I don’t recall you eating any of it.”

Hecate didn’t respond, instead giving Mildred a plate and gently steering her toward the sandwich section of the table.

“Oh there’s cinnamon buns!” Mildred cooed, scooting three watercress sandwiches over to make room for the sticky bread on her plate.

Hecate groaned, slapping her hand over her eyes.

“Ha, knew she’d bounce back to my side.” Pippa rejoiced.

“You’ve eaten four doughnuts, two eclairs, five biscuits, and countless mini-pies, Pipsqueak. That’s not a side, that’s a sugar coma.”

Pippa stuck her tongue out, which incidentally happened to be green from her last doughnut.

“Most of it is magical anyway, Hiccup.”

Julie chuckled.

“Stop it, you two. Just come on over to the sofa. One of you make it bigger and we’ll watch a movie.” She patted the spot beside her. “Your turn Millie-love”.

Five blankets and two enlargement spells later, the four were neatly situated on the couch, watching Coco. Mildred was cocooned between her mother and Pippa with Hecate on Julie’s other side, rather engaged in the movie.

“Popcorn?” Pippa stage-whispered, offering the group a large box of the buttery popped corn about five minutes in. Mildred took it, popping a few in her mouth.

“Miss Hardbroom?” She tilted the snack towards the older woman, fully prepared to get glared at.

Hecate took the popcorn container without word, her eyes intently trained on the television and ate a piece.

“I think she’s enjoying this one.” Julie joked, hugging her daughter to her. She lightly squeezed Hecate’s shoulders with the other arm. The witch smiled softly.

Pippa sang along to the songs, badly and with hysterical laughter from Julie and Mildred, even an amused giggle from Hecate. And the indignation that swept Hecate’s face at the horrifying plot twists was seconded only to her misty eyes at the tender family moments. 

“Oh the feels, eh.” Pippa sighed, wiping her eyes with Mildred’s sleeve. The credits rolled through, until Julie turned off the tv.

“It was very well made.” Hecate admitted, already up and folding her blanket.

“And heart wrenching.” Julie added. “I can’t imagine how horrible it would be to be forgotten by everyone.”

“Well, is he hadn’t abandoned his family, they wouldn’t have forgotten him.” Mildred pointed out, eager to be part of the conversation.

“He was going back.” Hecate murmured softly. “Then he died. He’s been trying to fix those mistakes and dies before he could. It’s a valuable lesson about making the most of the life you are given.”

Pippa grinned, reaching out to hug Julie and Mildred, hand beckoning to Hecate. 

“Life lesson, Hiccup.” She reminded her, finally dragging her into the group hug. 

Mildred liked the softness of the three women; even Miss Hardbroom with all her sharp edges was surprisingly cosy.

“It’s probably time to head back, huh.” Mildred sighed, stretching as they parted. 

“Yes.” Hecate amended. “If that’s what your mother says.”

Julie grinned.

“Yeah, it’s not late yet, but you both have school in the morning. I’d like you bright eyed and bushy tailed.”

Hecate rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

“I’ll transfer you to your rooms, Mildred.”

“Sleep tight, munchkin.” Pippa Hughes Mildred tightly, kissing the top of her head. Mildred giggled.

“Thanks. You too.” 

“Love you!” Julie hugged her and rubbed a bit of frosting out of her left plait. 

“Ready?” Hecate asked, hands ready to transfer her.

“Almost.” The girl lurched forward and embraced the slender potions mistress.

Hecate felt her heart lurch in her chest, tenderly returning the gesture. 

“Sleep well, Mildred.”

“You too, Miss.”

Mildred vanished with a soft pop, smile wide and happy.

“Softie.” Julie teased, starting to clean up the feast. Hecate shrugged.

Pippa grabbed a set of plastic bags to help.

Julie set the cake in the fridge and glanced back. “You staying, Pips?”

“I could be convinced...” she wiggled her eyebrows. “Hecate?”

“I have classes tomorrow.” 

Julie set the last of the dishes in the sink. Two thin arms tucked around her and she leant back, beaming.

“Thank you for being so sweet with Mille, my love.”

Hecate brushed golden ringlets from Julie’s eyes. “Of course. She’s a good girl. Gaining confidence finally.”

“Hmm big shock from where and how.” Pippa stated, reaching for the last doughnut.

“Pippa Pentangle you’re going to get sick.” Julie thundered, not looking back at her. Hecate smirked, kissing the blonde woman gently. 

“I want you to stay tonight.” Julie pouted, ignoring the indignant mutterings of a chastised Pippa. “Both of you.”

Hecate sighed, small smile in place.

“Rather selfish of you isn’t it?” She whispered.

Julie’s eyebrows rose.

“Oh?”

“Keeping me up on a school night. I’ll be an old crone without that beauty sleep.”

Julie chuckled, turning to wrap her arms around her.

“Oh I love you.”

“She insults you and you love her; I eat a confection I bought and get ridiculed. I see how it is.” Pippa pouted. She leant back against the table.

“Oh poor Pippa.” Julie winked at her. “Love you too.”

“I feel it.” She walked over, leaving the doughnut behind. “Besides, Hiccup, who says you wouldn’t get as much sleep here as you would at Cackles?”

Julie smiled wickedly. 

“I for one. You for two.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “We’ve never had a sleep over before that you were well rested from.”

Hecate reddened.

“Worth it though.” She muttered. She surprised Julie by leaning forward and kissing her deeply. She gasped softly, unaccustomed to a spontaneous Hecate. Soft long fingers trailed up her spine, to her neck, pushing her hair up against her skull. Another pair of hands pulled her hips back until she was sandwiched between the two witches; the Julie jam so to speak. She was giddy with excitement for what was to come. 

Hecate broke the kiss, panting slightly. She threw her braid back over her shoulder and moved to pepper kisses all over Julie’s face. Pippa set her first kiss of the night against Julie’s neck, licking the skin there. 

The nurse shivered; thanking whatever deity has blessed her. She squealed a moment later when Pippa lightly bit her ear lobe, chuckling as her hands wandered over her trousers, squeezing her bum cheeks.

“You okay, Jules?” Pippa asked, her fingers slipping into Julie’s waistband and forging past her underwear. 

She nodded enthusiastically, tilting her head to kiss Pippa’s pink mouth. As always she was sweet and heavenly, a contrast to Hecate’s taste of tea and lemon. She found both to be perfect to her liking.

Hecate kissed her cheek before lowering herself to her knees. She looked up through thick eyelashes, prim and proper as she gripped Julie’s thighs. 

A wave of the potions mistress’s hand and Julie felt the cool breeze from the ceiling fan against her naked skin and Hecate’s warm breath. She was wet and needy, almost anxious to feel her lovers caresses. 

“Hecate.” She whispered, gasping as the kneeling woman began to kiss up her thighs. Pippa watched for a moment over Julie’s shoulder, then pulled her hand up from the hip bone she was delicately stoking. She vanished the blouse and bra from Julie and immediately pulled her back flush against her. 

Pippa cupped the blonde’s breasts; tenderly massaging them as at the same time Hecate kissed the apex of Julie’s sex. The woman moaned, loud and needy hands fluttering down to tangle in Hecate’s hair. 

Julie was floating. She could feel the measured licks against her clit; the shortened nails reaching to tweak her sensitive nipples. And then the gentle nudge of a fingertip against her aching sex before two slender fingers thrust up deeply into her. She gasped, legs trembling, as the two women continued to nudge her toward her release. 

“More.” She gasped, looking down into Hecate’s large eyes. The witch cocked her head to the side and slid another finger in. Julie gasped and moaned wantonly as she felt the tongue return or her clit. 

“Oh God.” She saw spots. Pippa pulled her head back until their faces were breaths apart. She swallowed her scream as her orgasm washed over her. Only Pippa’s firm embrace kept her from toppling over as her knees trembled. 

Hecate pulled her fingers gently from Julie’s quivering sex. Her own knees protested her attempts to rise and she stumbled slightly.

“You okay?” Pippa asked, still keeping a panting Julie upright. 

Hecate nodded, using the table to finally pull herself up. 

“Hardly keeping the mood am I.” She scoffed, allowing Julie to take her into her embrace. 

“You’re perfect.” Julie soothed, nuzzling her neck. “You’re next.”

Pippa grinned seductively, taking Hecate's three wet fingers into her mouth. Julie, keeping one arm around around each of them, drew Hecate in for a kiss. 

“Pippa next.” Hecate whispered, breaking the kiss. 

Pippa slid the fingers from her mouth. 

“How about we go to bed.” She suggested, squeezing Julie’s breasts one more time. She waved a hand to strip herself and then sauntered off into the bedroom. Her perky little bum vanished around the corner, leaving Julie and Hecate to blink and then hurry after her.

“Aren’t you a bit warm, dearest?” Julie asked, noticing that while Pippa was spread out like the Sunday wash, naked as the day she entered the world, Hecate’s clothing remained.

“Oh.”

“Let’s do it for her.”

Pippa launched herself from the bed, lips locking with the brunette even as her fingers sought out buttons, zippers and bows. Julie laughed and began to help undress Hecate. 

They had her down to her last layer when she got Pippa against the bed and pushed her down into the soft comforter. Pastels with owls and hearts decorated the bedding. It was uniquely Julie. The bed was a queen, but they’d never had issues with it before. 

Kissing Pippa speechless, Hecate snapped her fingers and produced the white and blue vibrator that Julie kept from her solo days. The three of them had all voted to keep it around. Pippa’s grin grew and her hands reached to pull them both to her. 

They shared a kiss between the three of them, taking turns mainly keep foreheads from bumping.

“Hard and fast, Jules. Don’t make me wait.” Pippa begged, squealing when Hecate lightly swatted her bum.

“Don’t stop.” She wiggled her bottom at them and cooed happily when Hecate did as bade. Five swats in, Julie finished plugging in the vibrator and settled back in the bed. 

Pippa propped herself up on a pillow, presenting her wet glistening sex to Julie. She dove in, lapping at the headmistress as hard and fast as she knew was appreciated. Pippa moaned and keened, hands gripping her breasts, pinching her own nipples. 

“Harder.”

Julie slid a finger in and then pushed the vibrating head up against the engorged clit. Pippa shrieked, her body undulating as she felt Julie add two more fingers, stretching her as the pulsating vibrator shook her core.

Hecate crawled up and took one breast in hand and settled her mouth over the other. Pippa’s ponytail was loose, damp blonde hair bouncing like tendrils to mix into Hecate's dark locks. Julie’s fingers had loosened her braid to the point of it barely holding together. 

“Fuck! Jules! Hecate- oh god!” Pippa cursed and came, squirting all over Julie’s shoulder. 

Julie shrieked in surprise, accidentally pushing the still powered vibrator back against her clit. Pippa sobbed, hips writhing as her nerves mixed pain and pleasure.

Unsure, Julie pulled back.

“No!” Pippa’s wild eyes darted down to Julie who understood and settled the vibrator back. 

“Insatiable minx.” She teased, kissing the soaked folds before her. Pippa moaned. 

“Please!” 

Hecate straddled the gasping witch, laying down so her cheek rested against her shaking thigh. She took the vibrator from Julie with a nod and held it from a higher angle, allowing the nurse to slip her fingers back. 

“Yes. More. Harder. Love you so much.” Pippa cried. Hecate chuckled, kissing the closest available skin. Julie leaned forward and kissed Hecate, savoring the shared intimacy. She felt amazing from her orgasm and eager to bring Pippa to another. 

Hecate grasped Julie’s thrusting hand and pulled it free, ignoring the protest from Pippa. Together, they slid two of Hecate’s and one of Julie’s as deep as they would go. Hecate muttered a spell under her breath and nodded. Julie added another finger, kissing Pippa’s thigh as their shared lover came again, trembling from head to foot. 

“So good.” Pippa whimpered. Hecate and Julie helped her settle back off the pillow. “We aren’t going to forget you, you pious darling.” She pointed as Hecate.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Julie grinned knowingly. 

“Oh yes you do. You wear us out and then let us fall asleep. Well not tonight. Tonight you’re topping Pippa.”

Hecate reddened.

“What?”

Julie wrapped her arms around the boney shoulders, kissing her collarbones 

“We’re gonna make you come three times.” Pippa sang, voice rough from shouting.

Hecate shook her head.

“But Julie should be given more.” She protested, unnerved by Julie and Pippa teaming up on her. She’d never come more than once before and that was usually a time consuming effort.

“Oh I will. Don’t worry about that.” Julie assured her.

Tired but aroused and eager to see her love overwhelmed with pleasure, Pippa pulled Hecate into her lap. 

“Comfy?” She teased, head dropping to lick and nibble at her left breast. Hecate gasped, nodding. While Pippa was loudest of the three and Julie settled in the middle, Hecate was the quietest and both women took private delight in trying to change that. 

Julie settled the vibrator against Hecate and set it low, coupling it with her tongue and a single digit sliding to the first knuckle. A slow build was needed for Hecate and they loved her enough to ensure she always got it. 

The potions mistress squirmed and gasped, pulling Pippa up from her breast to kiss her. Her hips had begun to move and soon she was thrusting against Julie. 

“More?” Julie asked, turning up the vibration one setting but keeping to one finger. She went a little deeper and Hecate nodded. Another finger and the brunette collapsed back, still and silent. 

“Wow.” Pippa tenderly smoothed sweat damp hair from Hecate's face. “You’re amazing.” She kissed her. “Two more. It’s going to be amazing.” She nodded to Julie who turned the vibrator back on and settled it just to the left of her over sensitive clitoris. 

Hecate gasped and groaned, but made no effort to stop them. 

“Did you wanna try it again?” Julie asked, lightly stroking her own sex.

Slowly, Hecate nodded, eyes sparkling. 

Pippa summoned ‘it’ and handed it to Julie. Magical and morphing, the material looked like slime from an Instagram video. It was black and grey, almost glittery in the light.

Julie stuck her finger in it to activate it and then settled it against her core. Instantly she was full. She gasped and crawled forward, hand reaching down to grasp her now protruding addition. It has taken on a slender phallic shape perfect to pleasure Hecate with. 

Pippa held Hecate’s legs out in either side as julie shifted them until she lined up, Making sure the brunette was wet and ready, Julie started lightly thrusting, enjoying the fullness and movement. 

Hecate whimpered as the pleasure mounted, the vibrator still against her clit, Julie deep inside her and Pippa kissing wherever she could reach. 

Julie came with a start, collapsing against both women and thrusting one last deep time. Hecate choked back a cry, coming hard and kicking the vibrator away. 

“Come on.” Pippa pulled at Julie and Hecate. “One more.”

“Insatiable indeed.” Hecate groaned even as she kissed both in turn. She watched Pippa kiss Julie deeply before impaling herself into the moldable dildo. Pippa sighed, then pulled herself back from Julie until the dildo stretched, keeping its form but becoming much longer. Julie stuck her finger into the middle of the material and magically another phallus rose from it, swaying between the two women. 

“Mount up, Hiccup.” Julie joked, helping her crawl over to them and settle into the protrusion. 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Hecate admitted, confused by the arrangement. 

Pippa pulled her into her arms and thrust up into the air. The dildos in Hecate and Julie thrust as well and both women gasped, realizing in an instant how this worked. 

Pippa set a reasonable pace, careful to track Hecate who was burrowed tightly between her and Julie. Julie pushed them to the lay on their sides, her hand sliding down to widen the goo so that it stimulated her clit too. Instantly it did the same for Hecate and Pippa. 

Losing control, Pippa began to thrust deep and erratically, pulling a shriek from a Hecate and making Julie come. She calmed slightly, whispering apologies to Hecate, who thrust back twice and orgasmed as well, trembling violently as Pippa rode out her own. 

All three stayed in a tangled exhausted mess for a moment, too tired to move. 

Finally, Julie pulled the material from herself and tapped it twice, taking Pippa’s from her. She went to take Hecate's but Pippa stopped her. 

“She needs one more.”

“Hecate, darling. Do you wanna try again?” Julie asked, giving the material to Pippa and gathering the exhausted witch into her arms. 

Hecate opened her eyes, but the shut again and she shivered, the cool room and their sweat bodies suddenly cold. 

“Slow and easy.” Julie instructed Pippa, who nodded and tapped the material against her sex. Instead of filling her, it allowed her to connect with Hecate and control the thrust. 

She pushed the material and it thickened inside the potions mistress causing her eyes to open, wide and shocked. 

“Okay?”

Hecate nodded, holding into Julie tightly.

Smooth and slow, Pippa began to slide in and out, careful to listen for any sound of pain or protest. Hecate has began to pant again, her eyes wide as she took in each open mouthed breath. Pippa increased the speed and depth slightly again and again until Hecate shrieked and rolled to the side, fish like as she convulsed.

Julie took the material away a moment later; spooning Hecate gently against her. 

“You gorgeous, amazing creature.” Julie sighed, kissing Hecate’s temple. “ and you, you woodland nymph.” She hungrily kissed the smirking blonde 

“You’re both my truest loves. Thirds of my soul.” Pippa settled down, arms around them both. She has just enough energy to cast a cleaning spell as the blanket tucked around them.

“Love you.” Hecate whispered. The light blinked off and an alarm for 0600 set against the wall.


End file.
